


Terror and Relief

by AssButt_AssHat82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssButt_AssHat82/pseuds/AssButt_AssHat82





	Terror and Relief

When Dean saw Castiel for the first time he was terrified. He thought he and Bobby were goners for sure.

Once he realized the angel was on his side he was relieved. Together they defeated Michael and Lucifer.

When Cas turned to Crowley and collected the souls of the Leviathans he was terrified again. He had lost his best friend.

Once Cas returned, whether or not he could remember the events, Dean was still relieved.

When Dean spent an entire year tracking the angel through purgatory, he spent every night filled with terror and nightmares.

Once he finally found him at that lake, he was more relieved than he had ever been in his entire life.

When Dean got the mark on Cain and began to change, he was terrified of what he would become.

Once Castiel nearly died to save Dean from being a demon, he was not only relieved but eternally grateful.

When Dean watched Castiel walk down the aisle surrounded by all the friends he had left he was completely terrified.

Once Cas whispered the words, "I do" Dean sighed a breath of relief and kissed his angel.


End file.
